What's With Him?
by crypticxmetaphor
Summary: She's a Gryffindor with family steeped in Syltherin tradition-including the jerk she's falling for. Draco/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Fred! George!" I ran towards them with open arms. I had to spend the whole summer at the Malfoy's because my best friends, the Weasly's, abandoned me for Eygpt.

"Hi, Campbell." They chorused.

This must be confusing for you. My name is Campbell Riddle. I am thirteen years old and more than your average human being; I am a witch. I attend Hogwart's School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, and belong to Gryffindor house. The rest of my family, as far back as I can trace, has been in Slytherin; Gryffindor's rival house. Of course I can only trace my some of my family history because my mother was a half-blood squib. My father was also a half-blood, but still was a powerful wizard.

My mother died in childbirth, and my father died when I was only a year old, so I don't remember them at all. I live with my mother's brother, Severus. Uncle Sev is the potions master at my school. When I was too young to go to school, he would have me spend the school year with the Malfoys; Lucius was close friends with my uncle. This is my third year at Hogwarts, and I have been spending the summers with my friends the Weaslys who I met my first year. I liked them more than I like Draco Malfoy and his family.

The Weaslys have seven children, but I only know four of them and am friends with three. Fred and George are twins that are two years older than me. They are my best friends by far. Their little brother Ron is my age and also a close friend, as are his friends; Hermonie and Harry. I have only two other real friends in that school and those are Cedric Diggory and Luna Lovegood who are Hufflepuffs. Cedric is three grades ahead of me and like the older brother I never had. Luna is a year younger than me; the same grade as the youngest Weasly, Ginny. Luna is the little sister I wished I could have.

I looked around. "Where was everyone else of the Weasly clan?" I thought. "How was Eygpt?" I asked as I linked my arms through theirs.

"Splendid," Fred laughed.

"Unbelievable," George said, leading me on to the train.

We climbed aboard. Everyone was rushing about, trying to find a compartment with their friends while simultaneously putting their luggage away.

"Blood traitors," I head a cold voice murmur.

I turned around to find Draco, a good looking boy in my grade, but a Slytherin. He had bleach blonde hair and defined features. He was pushing Fred out of his way. He wasn't band when he was on his own, but at school, saying that Draco was annoying would be an understatement.

"What was that?" I growled at him.

He stopped in his tracks and turned to face me. "What do you care? It wasn't about you."

"Might as well have been." I turned my back on him and dragged the twins along. As I pushed past people, I could feel Draco's eyes on my retreating back. It took all of my will power not to turn around and glare back at him.

"Is she mad?" Fred asked George.

"Naw, I think she's downright pissed." George answered over my head.

We found an empty compartment and went inside.

"I wonder what for?" George asked this time.

"Me too, George. It's not like we care what that git thinks," Fred answered.

A laugh escaped my lips. "He's just so two faced!" I buried my head in my hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lee Jordan came bursting in and sat next to me. "So are you guys going to tell me about Eygpt or what?" he asked excitedly.

"Calm yourself, Lee," the twins said and then launched into a highly exaggerated tale of their trip to Egypt. I knew it was exaggerated because I had already heard the real story from Ron.

Suddenly I stiffened. The cabin had dropped to freezing temperatures. "What was that?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"Dunno."

"Sounds like someone's coming on board."

I gasped. The lights had gone out and I couldn't see a thing. Someone came rushing into the compartment. It was Draco and he was petrified.

"Get out of here, git!" I heard Lee call.

"Leave him alone," I couldn't help saying. "Come here."

Draco came and sat next to me. He was trembling. Something floated…no, that can't be right, but it wasn't walking…Something went by the compartment, stopped outside for a moment, and then continued on. Eventually the lights came back on, and the cold went away, the lights flickered on for a moment. Draco stood up, whispered thanks in my ear, and stalked out if nothing had happened.

"Ass!" I called after him, to a chorus of laughs from Lee and the Twins. We entered the Great Hall together and headed over to the Gryffindor table. I sat down next to Harry Potter and the Twins chose seats on my right.

"Potter, Potter." I heard a cold, drawling voice. Before I even turned around, I knew it was Draco. "Is it true that you fainted?" he continued, maliciously. "I mean, you actually fainted?" His drones, Crabbe and Goyle, began to snicker next to him.

Ron was sitting on the other side of Harry and decided to speak up for once. "Shove off, Malfoy!" he sneered and turned Harry around, just as Dumbledore silenced the crowd for the sorting.

I didn't pay much attention to the sorting, or Dumbledore's speech. My mind kept drifting off. Draco's voice behind me kept drawing me back to the summer, when he wasn't such a jerk. The day that most stood out in my mind was when I convinced him to stop using hair gel.

_I just received my letter from Hogwarts along with one from the Weaslys asking when I was going to Diagon Ally. I needed to reply and Draco wasn't around so I couldn't ask him when we'd be getting our school supplies. The one time I wanted him here, he was nowhere to be found. I stood outside the door across the hall from my room. It was pure white along with the rest of the doors in the hallway, but on the front was a green snake wrapping itself around a black broom. I placed my hand on the doorknob and walked in. Draco was standing in front of his mirror with a towel around his waist and a bottle of hair gel in his hand. I stifled a laugh, and Draco finally took notice of me standing in his doorway._

"_What are you doing here?" he asked, mortified._

"_Saving you." I walked up to him, trying not to focus on his shaggy, blonde hair, his pale blue eyes, his defined arms, or chiseled abs… "You're thirteen now. Hair gel is so below you." I took the bottle out of his hand and tossed it into his wastebasket._

_He watched the bottle as if he was losing an old friend. "What do you want?" He reworded his question._

_ "When are we going school supply shopping?" I paused. "My friends want to know._

_ He smirked and put his hands on my hips playfully. "Well in that case, you're not allowed to know."_

_ I giggled and let him lean in closer to me. I remember all of it; his smile, his warm breath on my neck, and my want for him. There was a knock at the door and we jumped apart._

"Campbell."

"What?" I turned to look at Fred. "I zoned out."

"We know," George answered. "Everyone's leaving."

I looked around to find that all the students were filing out of the Great Hall. I stood up and began to walk out with everybody else. "Oi, why is Malfoy such a git?" I heard Harry ask. "You'd think he's got something up…"

I laughed entirely too hard at what he had said. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to be facing Draco. Fred and George turned around as well. They were like my bodyguards.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked. "Alone?"

I nodded and told the Twins to go on without me.

"So what's your problem with me?" He began. "I've never ever done or said anything not nice to or about you. Why do you like acting like an ass to me? I'd never even think about doing that to you."

I started at him. "I don't enjoy being mean to you, Draco, but you're the meanest I've ever seen anyone be when you talk to my friends. I'm just defending them. If you want others to be nice to you then maybe you shouldn't be a bully."

"But I don't bully _you_."

"yeah, when we're alone. That's when you're nice. What good does that do? Is your reputation really worth protecting that much?" I felt bad for raving at him like this, because he was looking at me like a lost puppy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That night I climbed onto a branch of the Whomping Willow. I knew the secret to making it freeze. Once I was settled on a branch, it hardly ever noticed me. The Willow was the best place to think, and climbing it was one of my favorite hobbies. My thoughts were drifting around in my head.

I opened my eyes just as the sun appeared above the horizon. Startled, I jumped up and fell out of the tree. I landed on my back with a thump. "Ow," I moaned and rubbed my head. It took me a moment to remember how upset I was last night and so, I came to the Whomping Willow. I walked to Gryffindor Tower, trying not to think about it.

I found the fat lady snoring obnoxiously loud in her frame. I was about to wake her up, but I remembered that I left before I found out what the password was. I sank down against the wall and growled. This was going to be a long day. I sat in the hall as still as a statue, as I waited for someone to come out of the portrait hole. I was practicing breathing when Longbottom came racing through. The door swung shut behind him before I had a chance to sneak in.

"Neville," I called. "What's the password?"

"Oh, hi Campbell! I didn't see you there. What are you doing up so early?" he responded.

"The password?" I asked again, ignoring his questions.

"Oh, um…I can't…I, uh, don't remember…it," Neville mumbled.

I sighed and shooed him away. Luckily, the Twins came through the portrait hole before I was able to sit back down.

"Campbell!" They smiled, holding the painting open for me. "We've been looking for you."

"You found me."

"In the Willow again?" George asked.

"Of course, look at her," Fred answered.

They ushered me inside and took me as far as they could towards the girl's dormitory. I tried effortlessly to fight them, but they picked me up and carried me up the stairs, while I kicked my feet viciously.

"Cleans yourself up, and meet us by the fire," They told me.

I did as they instructed. I took a nice, long, warm shower and put on some clean robes. After fixing my makeup, I slowly walked down the stairs. I didn't want to talk about last night-with anyone; even my two best friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

_Flashback: Meeting Fred and George_

I was leaving my Uncle's office, and didn't want to be seen. No one knew Professor Snape was my uncle and I was content to never let my peers no. I saw Filch the Caretaker leading two identical boys to his office. They were tall and thin with red hair. They were whispering to each other, too quiet for almost anyone to hear.

"How do you think Mum will take it?" the one of the left asked his twin.

"Dunno. Can't be too happy, though, getting in trouble on the first day and all. Probably start comparing us to Perce," the one on the right answered.

The first one shrugged. "Can't be that bad; just a couple of dungbombs."

I felt bad for them and didn't want them to get in trouble with their mother. I would soon learn that causing trouble is what they liked to do, and getting letters home to their Mum was a common occurrence. Once the boys were safely in Filch's office, I pulled out my own dungbomb that I had hidden away in my pocket, just in case. I set it off and Filch came sprinting out of his office, grumbling to his cat, Mrs. Norris.

I've been best friends with the Weasly twins ever since.

_Now_

This morning my stomach kept churning. I was nervous and didn't want to go to Care of Magical Creatures. It wasn't because Hagrid was our teacher this year; I'm glad that he is. This year, the Gryffindors have the class with the Slytherins.

Eleven o'clock came, and I headed down to Hagrid's hut with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The Slytherins and most of the Gryffindors were already there. I could pick out Draco's blond hair right away. Crabbe and Goyle each stood on a different side of him.

"This is going to be the longest hour ever," I couldn't help but thinking.

The four of us made our way to the front of the group among the other Gryffindors.

"Well, well, well, look who it is." Draco's voice came from behind us. Obviously, what I said to him last night had no effect. We turned to face him, but he was looking behind us with a terrified expression. "D-d-d-dementor! Dementor!" He pointed and everyone whipped around to look.

Ever since we learned Dementors would be occupying Hogwarts in their attempt to find Sirius Black, the students have been on edge. They sucked the happiness out of everything, just like on the train.

There was nothing there, save for a bunch of trees. I turned back around once I heard them laughing. Draco and his cronies had thrown their hoods up and were making "ghost" noises. I shook my head and turned away once again to wait for Hagrid.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I'm sorry," Draco whispered from behind me. His arms snaked around my waist in an embrace.

"Get off me," I hissed. Dementors are not something to joke about.

"Come on…" he began.

"I mean it."

Just then Hagrid emerged from the Forbidden forest followed by many strange creatures. There were elegant and scary at the same time. They looked like horses with feathered wings and beaks.

Draco jumped away from me at the sight of them and grabbed my hand, pulling me back. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Those _things_ could be dangerous, and animals don't like you," he answered.

As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. I was glad that he was looking out for me, but my pride won out. I shook off his hand and made my way to the front of the crowd to stand by my friends.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Hagrid sighed.

Ron gulped. "Uh, Hagrid, what exactly are they?"

"Those, Ron, are hippogriffs. Very proud creatures. Don't offend a hippogriff…it might just be the last thing you ever do…" He cleared his throat. "So, who wants to come say hello?"

After volunteering Harry, Hagrid showed everyone how to approach a hippogriff. Son almost everybody was petting one or waiting for their turn. I was standing in the middle, looking lost. I couldn't get a hippogriff to bow to me. My eyes rested on Draco, gently stroking a hippogriff named Buckbeak and looking smug.

"You're not such a dangerous tool, now are you? You big, ugly brute," Draco smirked, trying to look cool while still stroking Buckbeak.

The hippogriff stood up on his hind legs and kicked. Draco put up his arm to defend himself as Buckbeak came down on him. I screamed, frightened that Draco could be seriously injured. I hadn't realized I screamed until afterwards when Harry told me. The hippogriff's hoof left barely more than a scrape and a torn sleeve on Draco, but he insisted on rolling around in the dirt, clutching his arm.

"Did you see that?" he whimpered. "It almost killed me. It could've killed me. Bloody chicken."

At first I was scared for him, but now I had trouble keeping from laughing. The first thing Hagrid told us is not to insult a hippogriff. Now, Malfoy is carrying on about how it attacked him, when he deliberately went against Hagrid's instructions.

Hagrid stooped over and picked up Draco in his huge arms to take him to the hospital wing. He started towards the castle. "Class dismissed," he grunted over his shoulder.

Parkinson ran to follow Hagrid and "her Drakie." Hagrid's strides were so big she had to jog to keep up with him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I skived off the rest of my classes. I don't know what compelled me to do it, but before I went to my next class I made a detour to the hospital wing. I cracked open the door and peered in. Malfoy was laying on a gurney and Parkinson was in the chair next to him. I noticed one of his eyes open, and look at Parkinson. When he saw her, he continued pretending to be asleep. I bit my lip so not to laugh and closed the door. I sank against the wall on the opposite side; I didn't know why I wanted to see him. Now, I do, but at the moment I couldn't figure it out. Back then I thought it was guilt. I thought I owed it to him because he was always looking out for me. I waited just outside of the hospital wing until Parkinson left. By then I had missed lunch, dinner, and all of my classes. I could hear Madame Pomfry kicking Parkinson out through the door. I stood up and hid so she wouldn't notice me. Parkinson rushed out, promising to return tomorrow. Once she was out of sight, I crept through the door into the hospital wing to find Draco sitting upright on the gurney, looking awake and perfectly alright.

Madame Pomfry spared me a glace and then walked away. "Visiting hours are over," she said.

I sighed. "But I couldn't visit him with Parkinson around."

"A few minutes, but then you have to leave." She disappeared into her office.

I sat down in the chair that only moments before was occupied by the girl I despised.

"Thought you weren't going to come," Draco said.

"Don't know why I did."

"But you did," he smirked. "Though you could've come sooner and saved me from Pansy."

"I did, but you were too busy pretending to be asleep to notice," I laughed.

Draco blushed a deep red.

"Okay, time's up." Madame Pomfry bustled in and ushered me out. I was relieved for an excuse to leave. Now my only issue was thinking of an alibi to tell my friends. I sank to the ground in the corridor, holding my head in my hands. I was trying to figure out exactly what I was feeling. I stayed that way for a few minutes, maybe more, maybe less. It wasn't until Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris, came creeping around the corner that I stood up and went back to the dormitory.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Malfoy's P.O.V._

Today: Care of Magical Creatures, and that oaf Hagrid would be teaching. This school is really going to the pits. The one good thing about today is that I would get to see the Gryffindorks and Campbell. At eleven, I went down to Hagrid's hut with Crabbe and Goyle, and Parkinson trailing behind me as if she were a lovesick puppy; pathetic really. It really was a hut. It was a stone building of about two rooms with a pumpkin patch outdoors as well as a chicken pen. I felt like I was on a farm.

Potter, Weaslebe, and Granger made their way to the front of the group with Campbell. I will never understand why a girl as pretty as she was would hang out with people like them. She had everything in the world going for her and she chose to associate herself with the Golden Trio.

"Well, well, well, look who it is." I only wanted Campbell's attention, but as soon as the words came out of my mouth, I knew the whole group would be looking at me. I nudged Crabbe and Goyle so they would know to follow my lead.  
>I made my eyes go wide as I looked over their heads. "D-d-d-dementor! Dementor! I cried and pointed behind them. The entire class whipped around, frightened at what could be behind them. I threw up the hood on my robe, and most of the other Slytherins did the same. I couldn't help but laugh as the Gryffindors turned back around. I immediately shut up when I saw the look of disgust of Campbell's face. Not only did Potter pass out on the train, but Campbell was beyond terrified. I know; I was there.<p>

"I'm sorry," I whispered and snaked my arms around her waist from behind. I genuinely was sorry.

"Get off me," she hissed.

"Come on…" I began. I had seen her like this before. At the moment, it seems like she'll never speak to me again, but she always forgives me. It happened last year when the basilisk was running throughout the school…

"I mean it."

I didn't answer and released her. Just then the oaf came stumbling out of the forest followed by a number of odd looking creatures. They seemed to be half horse and half bird. I grabbed Campbell's hand and pulled her towards the back. Hagrid could have brought for us to learn about.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Those _things_ could be dangerous and animals don't like you," I answered.

She shook off her hand and made her way back to the front of the crowd with her friends.

"Aren't they beautiful," Hagrid sighed.

I honestly could not believe what I was hearing.

Weasly gulped. "Uh, Hagrid, what exactly are they?"

"Those, Ron, are hippogriffs. Very proud creatures. Don't offend a hippogriff. If you do… it might just be the last thing you ever do…" he cleared his throat. "So, who wants to come say hello?"

I led the group in stepping backwards. All followed but Potter. Hagrid showed everyone how to approach a hippogriff using Potter as an example. Soon I was petting a hippogriff myself. I was proud and it showed. My eyes came to rest on Campbell, standing in the center, looking lost. She was about the only student not with a hippogriff. I chose to show off for her.

"You're not such a dangerous tool, now are you? You big, ugly brute." I smirked as I continued stroking the hippogriff. The hippogriff reared on its hind legs. I put my arms in front of my face to protect me as it descended. Its hoof hit my elbow and ripped my cloak. It hurt! I knew that I'd be fine in an hour, but it didn't help the immediate pain. Hagrid picked me up and carried me to the hospital wing. It was the least he could do, seeing as this was his fault. I looked over his shoulder to watch Campbell. She was laughing with her friends, undoubtedly at me. Instead of Campbell following me like I wanted, Parkinson did. I thought I could feel my heart breaking.

Once in the hospital wing, I was her sit down in the chair next to my bed. Madame Pompfry quickly took care of my arms and I closed my eyes pretending to be asleep. Every once in a while I would risk opening one eye only to find Parkinson still there. "When would Campbell come?" I kept thinking.

It seemed like forever before Madame Pompfry had to tell Pansy that visiting hours were over and that she had to return to her common room. I breathed a sigh of relief and opened my eyes to see Campbell. She looked tired and worried, but beautiful all the same.

"Visiting hours are over," Madame Pompfry repeated.

I clenched my fists. She finally came, but now she can't stay.

"But how am I supposed to visit with Parkinson around?" Campbell asked.

"A few minutes, but then you have to leave," Pompfry conceded and I smiled.

I watched Campbell as she slowly lowered herself into the chair where Pansy previously sat. "I thought you weren't going to come."

"I don't know why I did."

She was honest, and it killed me. "But you did," I smirked, trying to cover it up. "Though you could've come sooner and saved me from Parkinson."

"I did, but you were too busy pretending to be asleep," she laughed. Her laugh was so beautiful. "Okay, time's up." Madame Pompfry bustled in and ushered her out. I pretended to go back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Kommodo," I whispered and the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open. It was way passed curfew, and I was having trouble believing that I hadn't been caught. On my way back to Gryffindor Tower from the Hospital Wing, I hadn't seen a trace of Mr. Filch, or the soft step of Mrs. Norris's paws since I first ran away from her. I made my way inside the common room, but I didn't dare to breathe until I heard the portrait swing shut behind me. I then let out a loud, long sigh of relief and headed towards the stairs.

"Ah hem." I heard a throat being cleared by the fire place.

I whirled around. I could've sworn I was alone. By the fire in the two burgundy chairs, were Fred and George. I fake a smile. I couldn't ask them what they were doing up so late; everyone knows that whoever asks that question will be answering the same one. "I thought I was the only one still here," I said, hoping that would suffice for an honest reaction.

"Where were you tonight?" One of them asked, I couldn't tell who it was in the dark.

"Where were you all day?" The other asked.

They both stood up to face me. "Haven't seen you since breakfast," they chorused.

I opened my mouth to start lying. I could be very convincing which was helpful in a pinch, but lying to the Twins was something different entirely. "Promise not to tell anyone?" I whispered.

"We promise," was the reply.

After a moment's hesitation I continued. "I went to see him…" I sank to the ground. I don't know why it bothered me so much, but it did. Draco was, is, and always will be an ass. He's a jerk to my friends, stuck up, pathetic, and downright sexy.

Fred sat down on the floor next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I could tell it was him and not George from his cologne.

"That took all day?" George asked.

I didn't respond.

"Campbell, what happened?" he asked.

I didn't respond.

"Campbell, what happened?" he asked again.

I shook my head and stood up. Fred's arms fell from around me and the two stared dumbstruck as I ran to my dorm. It shouldn't have affected me like this, I know that. Nothing even happened. I just sat outside the Hospital Wing all day waiting for Parkinson to leave, just so I could see Draco. What did I see in _him_?

The next morning I went to the Great Hall and sat down next to Harry, Ron, and Hermonie. They didn't question me about yesterday; in fact, they acted like there was nothing out of the ordinary. I looked across the Hall at the Slytherin table where I spotted Draco with his arm in a sling.

"So," said Ron, breaking the silence. "We have Defense Against the Dark Arts today. I hope the Lupin guy is better than Lockhart was."

I choked on my cereal. I had forgotten about last year's DADA teacher. Lockhart was a fraud who couldn't even perform a simple disarming spell. He was however, completely full of himself and mentioned his good looks whenever the chance arose, and sometimes even when it didn't.

"Now that would take real skill," I said.

"Well come on, we don't want to be late," Hermonie interrupted, turning slightly pink at the mention of Lockhart; every tween's crush. The four of us quickly finished eating and allowed her to lead us out of the Great Hall.

When we got to the classroom, we found all the desks had been moved and in the center was a wardrobe.

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts," a man in the corner said. "I am Professor Lupin." Professor Lupin was around the same age as my uncle. He was thin and his face was drawn, adding on a few years. He looked tired and his robes were old and ragged. The wardrobe rocked. "Can any of you tell me what is in there?" Lupin asked.

"That's a Bogart," Pavarti Patil answered.

"Correct and can anyone tell me what a Bogart looks like?" he asked again.\

This time Hermonie answered, I had forgotten she was here. "Nobody knows. They take the shape of your greatest fear, that's what makes them so…"

"So terrifying, yes," Lupin clapped his hands together. "Today we are going to learn how to get rid of a Bogart. I want you all to repeat after me. Ah-without wands, please. Ridiculous."

"Ridiculous," the class chorused back.

"Ri-_dic_-ulus," he said again.

"Ri-_dic_-ulus," we repeated.

"This class is ridiculous," I heard Draco mutter.

I turned around to look at him. "Then why are you here?"

"Neville, is it?" Lupin's voice returned my attention to the lesson. "Can you tell me what it is you fear the most?"

Neville stuttered. "P-professor Snape?"

The class burst into hysterics.

"Yes, I can see that," Lupin chuckled. "And you live with your grandmother, is that correct?"

Neville nodded.

Lupin whispered something in his ear, so no one else could hear. "Wand at the ready. One, two, three." He flicked his wrist and Uncle Sev stumbled out of the wardrobe.

"R-Ridiculous!" Neville cried.

Suddenly the Bogart Snape was wearing a bright green dress and a matching hat with a dead bird on it. In his hand was a bright red purse. I almost fell over laughing. Uncle Sev looked ridiculous dressed as a woman.

"Okay everybody, form a line," Lupin instructed.

All at once, everybody began scrambling for a place in the front of the line. The Slytherins took this as an opportunity to begin pushing and shoving. I slowly made my way to the back where I wouldn't be noticed and, hopefully, would not have a chance to face the Bogart.

"Why aren't you with the other Gryffindorks, Riddle?" Malfoy asked.

"Because I don't want to be," I answered.

He scoffed. "A mudblood could've figured that one out. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

He began playing with my hair. "You know you can trust me," he whispered.

I didn't respond, but I didn't push him away either. I looked to the front of the classroom to see Harry about to face the Bogart, only Lupin had jumped in front o fhim. The Bogart turned into a full moon and then a balloon that went whizzing around the room. Lupin directed it back into the wardrobe and closed the door.

"Well that's it for today, class dismissed," he sighed.

I ran out of the room as quickly as possible.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I ran to Professor McGonagall's classroom because Transfiguration was my next class. I was free of Draco for the next two periods, before I had to see him again for Potions. Everyone else was taking Divination, so I had class with the Hufflepuffs. Because I was failing Transfiguration as of last year I was in the same class room for the next period to take it with the Gryffindors. Taking a class with the Hufflepuffs was awful; all the girls would stare me down and whisper about me because I was friends with their beloved Cedric Diggory; a handsome sixth year.

I sat down at a desk and buried my head in my arms and groaned. I hated lying. I hated the way Draco could make me feel. I hated the way he acted when he was around people. I hated that my friends hated him. I hated me for not hating him. I hated him for not hating me.

It was too soon when the Hufflepuffs left and the Gryffindors began coming in. they all looked upset, especially Harry. "What's wrong?" I asked.

He at me and mumbled, "I'm going to die."

I had to stifle a laugh. He was supposed to die in our first year when he faced Voldemort and last year too, when he went into the Chamber of Secrets. "What happened in Divination?"

Before Harry could respond, Professor McGonagall interrupted. "What's wrong?" she asked. "All of you look as if somebody had died!"

"Please, Professor, we just came from Divination," Hermonie answered.

"Ah, and who is going to die this year?" the professor asked casually.

I noticed the class perk up in unison. This was not what they were expecting, nor was I.

"I am," Harry spoke up.

"Well then I should let you know Sybil has predicted the death of a student every year since she has come to teach at Hogwarts. It's her way of, ah, introducing a new class. I have not known one that is not still alive today," she explained.

A sigh of relief fell over the room and we began the lesson.

"That was pretty cool, better than water goblets last year at any rate," Ron said as we left the classroom.

I laughed. "If I recall correctly, yours didn't turn out quite the way it should've." I couldn't help but remember Ron's Spell-o taped wand turning Scabers into a furry glass with a tail.

Ron smiled fondly. "At least I have new wand now."

I was watching him when I ran into somebody. "Sorry," I said and looked up. "Oh, hey Ced." I had knocked into Cedric Diggory. "I guess I'll take that sorry back."

He raised his eyebrows. "Really now?" he grabbed me around the waist and picked me up causing me to scream.

"Put me down!" I noticed Ron, Harry, and Hermonie watching us, they motioned that they were gonna leave and I nodded.

"Not until you apologize," Ced taunted.

"For what?"

"Taking back your apology."

I sighed. "I'm sorry. Now put me down!"

He put me down and kissed my forehead. "Would my good luck charm like to accompany me to Hogsmead this weekend?" he asked.

"Sorry," I frowned. "Uncle Sev won't let me go on the trips."

Ced shrugged, probably glad he could ask a hot girl on a date now. "Oh, well the, some other time. I should let you get to class."

"Later." I waved and headed down the hall to the dungeons for Potions. I walked in just before the class started and took the only empty seat next to Draco. No doubt, he saved it for me.

"What were you doing with _him_?" he sneered.

"Who and what are you talking about, Draco?" I replied, still facing the front of the room. I wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to what my uncle was saying and I knew I was going to regret it later.

"Diggory. What on earth do you see in him?" Draco growled.

I grinned to myself. He was jealous. "Ced is my friend, I'm allowed to talk to him."

He growled again and faced forward. We began making our potions when he's ego kicked in. "Sir," he called. "I can't cut my worm because my arm is injured."

Uncle Sev looked at Draco's arm and then commanded Harry to help him.

"Don't worry I can help!" I piped up and began cutting the worm for Draco.

"What are you doing?" he whispered. "I don't want you to do any extra work."

I looked up from cutting the worm. "Then do it yourself and don't torture my friends."

He looked taken aback, but quickly recovered and took the knife out of my hand. Quietly, he began cutting his worm into ridiculously small pieces and dumping them into the potion. I had won, but I couldn't look at him. Draco looked as sad as a lost puppy.

I tried to forget about him during the day, but every time I turned around, he seemed to be there. Was it wrong that I felt guilty?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Before I knew it, winter had come to Hogwarts. I looked outside my window at the courtyard, covered in snow. There were plenty of children involved in snowballs fights and the rest were making snow angles. I spotted two boys with red hair from my window, creating a snowman. Their manes of long, red hair let me know it was Fred and George. I quickly found my coat and pulled on my boots and ran all the way down to the courtyard.

I tackled them into a hug and knocked them on the snowy ground. "You are lucky as hell that you didn't harm our snowman," Fred chuckled.

"Gasp I would never!" I laughed, helping him up.

"You're not going to Hogsmead?" George asked.

"Yeah," Fred chimed in. "It's not like you need our map."

"But it's still yours in two years," they finished their sentence together as always.

I shrugged. "I was thinking about it, but I decided I'd stay here and keep Harry company when everyone else leaves."

Just then footprints began to appear in the snow.

Fred put a finger to his lips, signaling to be quiet. He, along with George, stood on either side of the prints and picked up a figure from where the most recent print was made. "Nice try, Harry," they said.

I followed them to a statue of a witch with a hump. There they gave Harry the Marauder's Map. This map showed all of Hogwarts; the secret passages within and out of the castle as well as everyone in it. All you had to do was say, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," and when you were finished using it, "Mischief managed."

With this map and his invisibility cloak, Harry decided to go to Hogsmead, so I thought I would follow because my original plan was to keep him company. We went through the secret passage behind the statue and emerged in Hogsmead in the cellar of Honeydukes, the sweets shop. Harry and I were walking along when I bumped into Draco. He seemed to have ditched his bodyguards and was wandering alone.

"Hey I thought you weren't allowed to come on the trips," he said.

"I snuck out," I replied. I looked around to try to figure out where Harry was, but I noticed footprints leading away from us that weren't connected to a body. The snow was beginning to fall harder now, I watched Draco struggle for something to say.

He placed a hand in the center of my upper back. "Care to join me in The Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer?"

Harry had already left, so I didn't have much of a choice. I was never one for being alone unless it was because I needed to think about something important. I shivered from the cold. "I'd rather have firewhiskey."

Draco chuckled and led me into Madame Rosmarta's pub. We sat down at a table and he ordered two butterbeers. The two of us sat there for a while, not speaking and sipping our drinks when the waitress brought them to us. "Are you spending winter break at the manor again?" he finally asked.

"I guess so," I answered. "Not like there's anything better going on at Hogwarts."

He grinned. "I'm having a Christmas party this year; the kind of party you'd expect a Malfoy to have."

A Malfoy party would involve dresses and dress robes, ballroom dancing, champagne as well as Slytherin guests. I was expecting all this and more. The Malfoys might be classy, but this was still going to be a teenager party so the music would be better and there'd be butterbeer and firewhiskey if someone could steal it from their parents.

"I'll go, even if it's going to be your friends."

Draco chuckled at this. "Aw, come on. You'll enjoy yourself. Blaise has always been nice to you, you'll get to make fun of Pansy to her face, and I'll be there."

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "A bit confident, doncha think? Thanks for the drink, but I should be getting back before anyone knows I'm missing."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I was the only one in my year back at the castle, but I didn't want Uncle Sev to get mad at me for going to Hogsmeade. I waited for Harry and the others to get back, so I could tell them I was leaving next week to spend vacation at Malfoy Manor. Woo hoo! Not.

When the trio finally returned to the common room, Harry was distraught, but wouldn't tell me why. Hermione was the one to explain. She told me about Sirius Black being Harry's godfather, the one person who knew where James and Lily was, James's best friend since they were kids, and how Sirius sold them out to Voldemort.

I chose it wasn't the best time to let them know who I'd be spending the holidays with. And then I forgot.

It was nearing the end of December and I was shoving what clothes I had into my trunk along with school books that I needed for class assignments over break. I threw on my cloak and made sure Caspian, my raven, was securely in his cage. Then, I panicked. Sure, Fred and George knew, but what about my other friends who would be spending Christmas in the castle? I had to tell Harry, Ron, and Hermione quickly before the carriages left. Seamus and Cedric and Luna all were going home so I needn't worry about them. I run into Hermione's room, but she's not there. The boys aren't in their dormitory either. I bring my luggage down to the common room, which is completely deserted. That's when I began to panic. What if I didn't get to say goodbye, and I wasn't going to see them for two weeks? I sighed and continued downstairs to the grand entrance where I was supposed to meet Draco.

"You ready?" he grinned when he saw me coming.

"I will be in a moment." I had decided I'd see if my friends were in the great hall before I left. I asked Draco to watch my trunk for a second and hurried off to find the Golden Trio.

They were sitting at the Gryffindor table, eating and Hermione was attempting to convince them to start studying for exams. Ron was the first to notice me walking towards them.

"Hey," he said. "What do you wanna do while the castle is practically deserted?"

"Actually, I'm not staying. I came down to say 'bye'. I hope you're not mad," I responded.

"Mad? Why would we be mad?" Hermione asked.

I shrugged. "…I'm staying at Malfoy Manor?"

"What?" Harry exclaimed, actually standing up.

"Igottagobye." I ran out, back to the hall where I had left Draco.

He was standing there with his eyebrows raised and his arms crossed over his chest. "You ready know?"

I nodded. Draco grabbed my luggage and carried it out to the carriages that would take us to the Hogsmeade train station along with his own. I admired his gentlemanly ways, but would never admit it, especially not to him. I fell asleep on the train ride; my legs were up on the seat and his hand on my shoulder while my head was on his lap. I must have been half asleep when we arrived at the manor because I barely remember it. Walking into the large home of the Malfoys and into my room seemed vague, like part of the dream.

I woke up in my bed in the late evening. My clothes were still on, but my shoes were off and the blankets were haphazardly covering my body. I sat up and saw Draco sitting in the chair by my bed. His legs were tucked under him and he was reading a book, his blonde hair falling gently over his face.

"Hey there," I whispered.

Draco looked up and grinned. "You're awake! I was worried you might be sick, you've been sleeping for hours."

I smiled. "I'm fine, really."

Staying at Malfoy Manor was like staying at Hogwarts. It was better though. There was a pool, not a lake. I could sleep as late as I wanted and not go to class. There was always plenty of good food. Most importantly, there weren't a lot of people to annoy me. It was just Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and I.

The ball was scheduled for Christmas Eve and eight. It was Christmas Eve day when Draco walked into my room.

"Could you knock?" I growled. "What if I was naked?"

"That's what I was hoping." He grinned and sat down on my bed. "What are you wearing tonight?"

I pulled him off of my bed and pushed him out the door. "That is for me to know and you to find out." I shut the door behind him and made sure it was locked.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I wore a black and purple dress to the ball. It was just above the knee and hugged my body, but not so much that it was obscene. It was strapless and black was the primary color. There were two dark triangles of glittery purple around the sides of my waist. I wore purple pumps that matched the triangles on the dress. My hair lay flat as it always did, but my make-up was toned down to shimmery lip gloss and black, liquid eyeliner that rimmed my eyes.

I waited until everyone had arrived before I descended the stairs to the party. I did it carefully and slowly, purposely attracting the attention of the boys. When I had reached the bottom, Blaise Zambini, came forward and kissed my hand. He led me over to the bar where he handed me a glass of champagne.

"You obviously don't know me very well," I chuckled. "I'm more of a firewhiskey kind of girl."

"I would have guessed so," he replied. "But champagne is classier."

I was giggling when Draco interrupted.

The music had slowed down, as I had expected it eventually would.

"May I have this dance," Draco asked.

"Sorry, but Blaise already asked," I replied taking Blaise's hand and walking to the middle of the room.

Blaise was a bit flustered, but he went along with it, leaving his champagne glass behind along with mine. I place my arms around his neck, while his went around my waist as we danced.

"You know that wasn't very nice," he told me.

I sighed. "Please don't lecture me. I don't feel guilty about him dancing with Parkinson."

"I never said guilty. I was thinking more along the lines of jealous," he chuckled.

"You're crazy. I need a drink." I left Blaise and went to find some alcohol. Sure enough, the firewhiskey was kept behind the bar and was being served on the down low. Soon enough I was drunk and had Draco following me around, trying to take care of me. As the night went on, I wondered why.

I had always been mean to him, sure I was defending myself and my friends, but when it came down to it- I bullied Draco.

_ The Hogwarts Express was bringing hundreds of young witches and wizards to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on September 1__st__. For me and many others, it was our first time aboard the train. I was sitting in a compartment with Ron and Harry; none of our feet touched the ground. Ron was telling Harry about a spell one of his brothers said would turn his rat, Scabbers, yellow._

_ Ron took out his wand just as a girl with bushy brown hair and buck teeth came rushing in. "Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost his."_

_ "No, sorry." I shook my head, but she had already turned her attention to Ron. _

_ "Are you doing magic? Well, let's see then."_

_ Ron cleared his throat and recited the spell the twins had taught him. "Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow!" it ended and he flicked his wand, but nothing happened. _

_ "Are you sure that's a real spell? If it is, it's not very good, is it? Of course, I've only tried a few simple spells myself and they've all worked for me." She sat down opposite Harry and recited her own spell. "Occulus Reparo." This one actually worked and fixed Harry's glasses._

_ Harry took them off to examine them and then placed them back where they belonged._

_ "You're Harry Potter, aren't you? I'm Hermione Granger." She stuck out her hand and he shook it. "You three better change into robes, I expect we'll be arriving soon." Hermione left the compartment to continue on the search for Neville's toad._

_ "Know it all," I grumbled and left after her to change into my robes. On my way, I ran into Draco._

_ "Hey, Campbell, some bloke lost his toad. Wanna help me look for it?" he asked, with his world-famous smirk._

_ "Why? You can replace it," I told him. "You might be a bit big, but you're ugly enough."_

Yeah, I was awful to him. As a result of my drunken state I hung onto him. "I'm sorry," I slurred, but then tried to clear my speech. "I'm sorry I'm an asshole."

I kissed him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I woke up the next morning warm and snuggled in my bed. I had changed into my pajamas late last night and although my head hurt, I remembered everything. A sense of dread washed over me. I had to find Draco and set things right. I rolled out of bed and made myself without turning on the light. I opened my door, the light hurt, but I was able to see Draco standing in the hall.

"Hey, cutie." He grinned.

I shook my head. "I was drunk; really drunk. Don't get used to it." I continued to walk by him and into the dining room where house elves would serve me breakfast. As I sat down and the dining table Draco sat down next to me.

"I know," he said. "It was still nice, though."

I grinned as the house elf placed a plate of pancakes in front of me. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all.

Classes at Hogwarts started in the first week of January. Things soon returned to normal. I was informed that Harry had decided Sirius Black is the reason his parents are dead and wants revenge, Buckbeak is going on trial, likely to be executed because of Draco and so Hagrid is hysterical. There was never a dull moment at Hogwarts. For the next few months, I tried to keep the peace, mainly by hanging out with Fred and George or Cedric.

One day I was sitting in the common room reading a book about brewing potions, when Harry walked in from the boys' dorm. "You coming?" he said.

"Where?" I asked.

"Today is the day. They're going to kill Buckbeak. You said you'd come with us to see Hagrid," he told me.

I put down my book. "Shit, I completely forgot. Let me just grab my cloak."

I did and then Harry and I met up with Ron and Hermione. We were hurrying down to Hagrid's hut when the four of us ran into Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. They were standing atop a hill, looking down at Buckbeak in the pumpkin patch.

"Oi, come to see the show?" Draco laughed.

"You foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach!" Hermione shouted and pointed her wand at Draco.

He backed up, looking frightened.

"Hermione, no! He's not worth it," Ron said.

Hermione lowered her wand and began to turn away. Draco laughed as if he wasn't frightened at all and his cronies joined in. Suddenly she turned back to face him and punched Draco square in the face. He ran away holding his nose followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

"That felt good," she said.

"Not good, brilliant," Ron grinned.

"Come on, let's go see Hagrid," I said and we descended the hill right to Hagrid's front door.

Harry knocked on the door and Hagrid quickly ushered us inside. "Ya shouldn't be here. Yet there we were. He was pacing and nervously looking out of his window. He offered us tea, but broke one of the glasses and spilt is when he was trying to poor it into the others because of the shaking of his hands. Something flew in through the window and hit Harry in the back of the head.

"Ow!" His hand flew to his hand.

At this we all glanced out the window to see where it had come from. Instead we saw three figures approaching on the path. As they drew closer we recognized them as Dumbledore, an executioner, and Fudge; the Minister of Magic.

"Ya'll got ta git out o'here!" Hagrid exclaimed and began pushing us out the back door.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

He quickly ushered us inside. Hagrid poured us tea, but his hands were shaking so badly that he broke a cup a spilt half the tea from the kettle. "Got sometin fer ya, Ron," he said suddenly and gruffly. He opened a tuperware container and took out a rat.

"Scabbers!" Ron cried taking him in his hands. "You're alive!"

"You might want to keep a better eye on your pets," Hagrid chuckled.

"I think this means you owe someone an apology," Hermione huffed.

Ron looked at her. "Right, next time I see Crookshanks, I'll let him know."

"I meant me."

As she spoke a container on the counter broke and sugar came rushing out. I picked up a small, smooth rock, wondering where it could have come from.

"Ow!" Harry's hand flew to the back of his head. He too, had been hit by one of those stones.

We all turned to look out the window, looking for the source of these rocks. Instead we saw three figures coming down the path to Hagrid's house. One was clearly Dumbledor, the other looked to be the Minster of Magic and the third I had never seen before, but he carried a large axe.

"It's late. You all have to go." Hagrid said, throwing a blanket over an odd-looking creature in the corner.

"We want to stay with you," I said.

"You'll do no such thing. You think I want you to see something like, that?" There was a knock at the door. "You all could get in trouble being outside of the castle at this time of night; especially you, Harry."

Reluctantly, we left out the back door as the three men entered through the front. We stood, watching, behind a large pile of pumpkins, before running back up the hill and out of sight. We looked down on the hut just in time to hear the sound of an axe swishing through the air and landing with a thunk. Hermoine fell into Ron, crying on his shoulder. Harry joined the huddle, rubbing Hermoine's back. I stood there, apart from the rest, unable to believe what had just happened.

Suddenly Ron jumped back and Scabbers ran away. "Ow! He bit me!" Ron cried and took off after his pet rat. The rest of us chased after him until we came to the infamous Whomping Willow. Ron had caught Scabbers, but he was now in danger from being underneath the tree.

"Ron, run!" Harry yelled, trying to warn him of the tree.

"You lot, run!" he responded, pointing towards him. "It's the grim!" his voice shook.

I turned around and sure enough, the Grim was there. It was a massive black dog getting ready to pounce. It leapt through the air, and seemed to be trying to get through the blockade made of the three of us. It landed on my chest, and my head bounced against the ground. There was pain and I couldn't breathe. That was all I knew.

I hate admitting that I blacked out, but I did and that is all there is to it. The weight of the dog broke a couple ribs. The impact of my head on the ground caused a concussion. I was in the hospital wing for a week under the overbearing, almost suffocating care of Madame Pompfry. I dealt with it with a grin because I knew she had the best intentions. I was told I had been in the hospital wing for at least an hour before I came to, which was even more embarrassing.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Final

_This might be the last chapter, but it's just the end of the year. I'll write a sequel. _

I could hear people rushing about around me. There were voices that I could recognize and a couple that I couldn't quite pinpoint. I heard Hermione, Ron, and Harry, as well as Dumbledore. There was also a voice of a woman that sounded familiar, but as hard as I tried, I could not name her. The fifth voice was a man who I cannot remember hearing before. If I had, he was of no importance to me because I seem to have forgotten him.

The next think I noticed was that I was lying down. I knew this wasn't my bed. The mattresses in the dorms are much more comfortable and boys couldn't get into the girls' dorm. However with this question bouncing around in my head, I refused to open my eyes. I laid there silently, thinking hard. I replayed the scene leaving Hagrid's place. It took me awhile, but I realized that after chasing after Ron, the Grim had knocked me out. Someone must have carried me to the hospital wing.

I opened my eyes, and the bright lights of the Hospital Wing were blinding. I quickly closed them again. When I reopened my eyes, I did it slowly so I could adjust to the lighting. Harry and Hermione were standing in the room, and Ron was in a gurney across from me with his leg in a splint. Madame Pompfry was in her office, hers must have been the woman's voice. Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen, nor was the unidentified male voice. I turned to my right and saw Draco.

Draco was sitting with his legs up on chair, facing me. He was sleeping, and his hand was supporting his head. He was still in his school uniform, but with a loosened tie. There were white Easter lilies, my favorite, in a vase on the table next to me as well. Hermione looked over and saw I was awake. "He's gonna be disappointed that you woke up while he was sleeping. He's been waiting for you for an hour," she chuckled.

I stared at her, mortified. "I've been out for an hour?"

"More," Harry answered. "You've been in the hospital wing for an hour. Poor bloke has been here the whole time and fell asleep only fifteen minutes ago."

"Oh." I turned and looked at Draco again. He didn't look like the prick he pretended to be at all. In fact, he reminded me of an angel.

As I let him sleep, my friends filled me in on what I had missed. Sirius Black is innocent and has escaped from capture with Buckbeak. Also, Peter Pettigrew had sold the Potters to Voldemort and he escaped from the justice by pure luck. Pettigrew and Black were both animagi; Black could turn into a big, black dog and Pettigrew into a rat, Scabbers to be precise. Harry's dad too, could change his shape. He was a stag. I accepted everything as truth and didn't question it. I was too tired to understand.

Madame Pompfry returned from her office, and told Harry and Hermione to lie down; they needed the rest. She then went to wake up Draco and kick him out because visiting hours were over. "Please let him stay," I said. "He's just sleeping, he won't cause any trouble."

Madame Pompfry frowned. "All right, but you must promise to rest. It's late and I don't want to hear so much as a peep out of anyone." She turned and walked back to her office.

I did as I was told, but I awoke an hour later to find the lights shut off and that Draco still hadn't moved. I reached over and woke him up. He grinned, but I put a finger to my lips, telling him to be quiet. I tugged on his hand and he crawled onto the gurney with me. I returned to my sleeping position on my left shoulder. His arm went around my waist, I felt him bury his face in between my neck and other shoulder. We spent the night just like that.


End file.
